The Metal Detector
by Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl
Summary: Ed and Al have to go through Airport security. Well this isn't gonna turn out well. Idea from QueenofFanfiction's story The Place We Belong. Oneshot


**Hey guys! Skittles here with another oneshot. This is inspired by ****Queenofthefanfiction****'s The Place we Belong. Imagination of the day on chapters 31 and 32. Seriously, go read that story and review! It's amazing! Plus the authours very...how should I put this...Like me. Except Awesomer! Is that even a word? Ed is it?**

**Ed- *Drool coming over mouth* Uhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Me~ What happened to him?**

**Al- I let Winry read the story and she became a big Eddie fan...She got a little mad that Ed hadn't kissed Addie yet and she had a wrench in her hand...**

**Me~Oh. Is he dead? *Pokes him with a stick* No reaction. Uh-Oh. **

**Addie- *Walks in room* Hey guys what- Whats up with Ed.**

**Me~ I think he's brain dead.**

**Addie- Oh. *Pauses for a moment before gaining a chesire cat smile and picks up Ed* Bye! *Walks out***

**Me- Should we be worried?**

**Al- I don't know. *Shrugs* Oh well I have to catch this on video camrea though! ADDIE 5EVA! *Pulls out a video camrea and chases after them***

**Me- Hello? *Cricket Criket* Aw man.**

**Armstrong- * Walks in* AW DOES THE POOR GIRL NEED A HUG? DON'T WORRY! HUGGING HAS BEEN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS! **

**Me- NO IT'S THE DEATH HUG! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! *Runs away***

**Armstrong- Wait come back! *Chases after her***

**Me-OH MY GAWD! TAKE A HINT! GO AWAY! *Says while running away* I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA OR FULLMMMEEEETTTT****TTAAA****AAAAAAAALLLLLLALLLLL****CCCCHHHEEEEMMMIIISSSSTTTTTT**

**P.S.- Sam is my O.C. from the story Greetings from the Otherside. You should go check that out *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge***

**_ **( Sam's Prov)

I sighed heavily as we walked into the airport. Here I was, deathly afraid of heights, and Ed's gonna make me ride on a plane! Jerk. "Why are we going by airplane to Rush Valley anyway? I mean I know why were going to Ruch Valley. You need to go see your teacher and what not and Winry wanted to go look at automail, but can't we just take a train?" Ed rolled his eyes. " For the 5th time today, I'm sick and tired of those uncomfrotable seats! Now suck it up," He said. I glared his direction, but continued walking in silence.

All of a sudden a random guy stopped in frount of us, and said," Wait a minute, why are there airplanes in Armestris? Armestris dosn't have planes. It's not that technologicaly advanced!" We gave him an odd look. All of a sudden it was like everything in frount of me had frozen, and I couldn't move. The only thing that could move was the random guy in frount of us. Another random person came except this one was a girl. She went up to the guy and said, " This is my story! There can be anything I want Danggit! So I curse you to the dark black hole where you will spend the remainder of your life with the evil pink bunnies trying to take over the world, and all there is on t.v. is a rerun of the same episode of Annoying Orange over and over again!" A hole appeared underneath the man and he fell down it screaming the whole way. It closed behind him. The girl brushed her hands off on her pants and looked at us. "Okay, that's done. Continue please," she said and dissapeard.

Then the world started moving again. Me, Al, Winry, and Ed looked at each other before shrugging our shoulders and continued like nothing had happen. We finally made it to the booth where you buy tickets, and Ed bought 4 tickets to Rush VallEy. We then stood in the line to go threw the metal detector. It was one of thoses you just walk underneath. First, I went through with no problem. Then Winry went. She took what felt like hours taking out wrenches and automail parts from out of no where and putting them on the belt thing. I shivered. Remind me to NEVER get in her bad side. She then went through without it going off.

It was when it was Ed's turn I realized that he wouldn't get past them. I was going to call out to him, and tell him that he wouldn't make it through, but stopped myself. It seemed as he had forgotten he had automail and...I looked around at all the security guards smiling to myself...He did tell me to sick it up earlier. He'll just have to suck this up. I looked at Winry, and saw her smirking, devious smile looking at me. I knew we were on the same track. We nodded at each other, and she pulled out popcorn from no where. We both sat down and munched on popcorn, and watched the show.

Ed patted himself down making sure he didn't have anything in his pockets. He didn't, so he went threw. It beeped, and he looked at it in confusion. A security guard came over to take him to the side, but Ed refushed. " No! I don't have anything Metal on me! Your stupid machine must have glitched out. Here let me try it again," he said and backed up through the machine again. It beeped again. He got fustrated and walked foreward. It beeped again. Soon he was running back and forth threw the machine, like an idot, mummering curses every time it beeped. Me and Winry were on the ground laughing our heads off. Eventually, security got annoyed that he was holding up the line and had to get 5 guards out here and drug him outside, with him kicking and cussing the whole time. I heard someone in the background say,"The only thing shorter then him is his temper." This was followed by a," How are you calling so short that an ant asks him hows the weather doWn there!," and mulitiple punching and kicking sounds. " Oh my God, no more," I said holding my stomache. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

I heard Al mummer," Brother can be such an idot sometimes," to himself and watched as he took a step through the detector. "Al," I went to say because Al hadn't done anything to cause my wrath, but it was to late. The metal detector started beeping rapidly. "BOMB!," I heard one of the guards say. Then 15 guards jumped on top of Al, knocking him onto the ground. By that time, Winry and I could not breathe we were laughing so hard. After a little bit we calmed down enough to stop laughing. We ran over to the guards, and tried to explain about Al not having a body. They charged us with being crazy though, so they threw all three of us out of a nearby window. " Ow! My butt!," I yelled up at them. I got no reply. "Jerks," I mumered under my breath.

" Tell me about it," I heard a voice say. I looked over to see that it was Ed. He must have gotten thrown out to. It was then I noticed his leg and arm was missing. Ed noticed my glaces. " Confenscated," he said plainly. I nodded with understanding. "DO WHAT!? I SWEAR IF THEY MESSED UP ONE FUNCTIION ON THERE I'M GONNA TAKE THIS WRENCH AND SHOVE THEM IN THE GROUND! THEN I'M GONNA-," ranted Winry. Me, Al, and Ed cowered in fear of her words. NEVER get her angry, I noted to myself. Needless to say, we later found ourselves with a whole Ed, walking down the street towards the train station. Our hair was all messed up and our clothes were torn and ripped. We looked like we had just fought a buch of rabid animals. "I told you we should have taken the train," I said to Ed, still in a cherry mood due to the fact I got to see him Man-handled by the guards. Oh god. Wrong choice of words! Horriable Mental image! Can not compute! BAD SAM! Ed glared at me. " Not. Another. Word."

Ever since that day, Ed and Al have never gotten NEAR an airport again. Even looking at an airplane gives them bad memories.

The end...or is it? Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn!


End file.
